Much research in plant molecular biology is now directed to the improvement of plant varieties via use of recombinant DNA techniques. Historically, plant breeders used classical genetic techniques to identify, preserve and crossbreed varietal lines having desirable traits. More recently, new plant varieties were induced by chemicals or by radiation treatment to mutate plant cells which were then regenerated using tissue culture techniques. These random and unpredictable approaches have obvious drawbacks. By the use of recombinant DNA technology, specific genes producing specific proteins, such as those imparting insect resistance, may be introduced into a plant to produce a desired variety with a particular trait. It is thus desirable to provide a method for regeneration of plant cells which have been transformed with recombinant DNA.